1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a freezer head for pipe freezing devices comprising at least one depression provided in an exterior side of the freezer head for receiving a pipe section and with at least one connector for supplying a cooling medium into the hollow interior of the freezer head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such freezer heads are used to freeze the contents of a pipe, for example, of a heating pipe in order to be able to repair the pipe or exchange individual pipe sections. The freezer head is provided with a depression and is placed with the depression onto the pipe section so that the bottom of the depression rests areally on the pipe. The cooling medium introduced into the freezer head evaporates so that heat is removed from the pipe section and its contents is frozen.
In a known freezer head (DE 196 17 619 C2) several depressions are provided at the circumference. They are separated from one another by wing-like stays which extend radially outwardly from a central area of the freezer head. The bottom areas of the depressions have different radii of curvature so that the freezer head can be placed with a matching depression onto the corresponding pipe section. However, because of the wing-shaped stays, the freezer head has a complex configuration. Moreover, the radially extending stays, in particular, when the depressions are relatively deep, are narrow so that there is the risk that these stays will be damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a freezer head of the aforementioned kind such that it is of a compact design, has a high stability, and can still be used for different pipe sections.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the freezer head is provided at another exterior side with at least one additional depression and that the bottom of the depressions has two bottom portions, respectively, which bottom portions have different radii of curvature.
The bottom of each depression of the freezer head according to the invention is provided with two differently curved bottom portions. According to the different radii of curvature of the bottom portions, the depressions can receive pipe sections of different diameters. Since the depressions are provided on different exterior sides of the freezer head, preferably at opposite exterior sides, the freezer head according to the invention is of a compact configuration. In particular, it has no wing-like stays which can be easily damaged. Accordingly, the freezer head has a high strength which makes it suitable, in particular, for the rough use on construction sites.